El Leo
by AliveNdangerous
Summary: Somebody enters Stanley’s life, a dangerous man... or is he? Slash, Stanley Burleson.OC Lots of stuff in here, containing murder and all the nice things two guys can do. MM,Anal,HC,OC,Oral,Rim,RPS,Slash,Solo
1. El Leo

**Title:** El Leo  
**Author:** AliveNdangerous

**Pairing:** Stanley Burleson/OC

**Rating: **R

**Category: **Romance and some stuff I can't quite place

**Summary:** Somebody enters Stanley's life, a dangerous man... or is he?

**WARNINGS:**:Speaks slowly and clearly: This is slash aka two guys who like each other A LOT. I'll laugh and point at anyone who flames me, just warning. Normal reviews and suggestions are very welcome, though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stanley Burleson, but I hope to do one day... :takes out book on How To Ditch A Hot Guy's BF again:

**Other: **I love to read reviews:hint, hint: And for people who don't know him, Stanley Burleson is a Dutch musical actor.

Another day, another kill, anther reward. Steel blue eyes scanned the dark streets of nightly Rotterdam. Well, dark... as dark as they could be in this city. He was invisible, like a shadow in the darkness, but his stealth disappeared when he walked into the bright pool of neonlight spread by his destination. It wasn't his normal place of choice, but he'd worked very hard and his lust for moments of dirty pleasure had been satisfied. Now, it was time to give his eyes something to sooth them after all the horrors and death they'd seen and he intended to do just that as he walked into the popular Gay Palace, people making room for him to pass trough the second they recognised him. Everybody knew him, and yet nobody did. They just knew one thing... watch out.

He sat down at the bar, ordering a beer while he feasted his sapphire eyes on the crowd. Tonight would be a night of relaxation after a long time of hard work... at least, it was meant to be... until HE walked in.The blonde man had never before seen such a magnificent creature. Dark, strong and lean, drop dead gorgeous. And the way he danced... fluid, beautiful motions, like he was one with the music, making love to the rythm... it was downright hypnotizing.

A quick interrogation of a frightened bartender later, a name was known... Stanley Burleson. It turned out that his God given talent of dancing was also his profession and his voice could compete. The man at the bar looked at him, just that, intense blue eyes never leaving the other man. He imagined that he was dancing just for him, every subtle turn of his hips, every movement of that delicious body a special treat, just for him. How would his voice sound? Normally, he imagined voices as terrified screams of death and pain, but not with this man. He tried to think of how his singing would sound, softly, just for him, a voice caressing his most inner being. He watched him all night, feeling an immense sense of loss when he stopped dancing and walked towards the door. The other man did the only thing he was truly good at, stalking his prey.

He followed him out, making sure he stayed well hidden in the shadows, no use in frightening him. Or rather, he just didn't want to scare him. That was a novelty, he was used to people being scared of him, fearing for their lives at his mere sight, shuddering at the mention of his name. And he liked it. But not this man. No, he couldn't even imagine what he'd look like when truly afraid, he didn't even want to think of that. He mildly wondered where he was heading, since he'd heard the man lived in an entirely different city and the trainstation was in a different direction. He quickly summed up everything he knew and could only come to one conclusion, he was heading for the Luxor, probably parked his car there...

But, if he was heading for the theatre, why was he going this way? The mainstream towards it was actually around thesse blocks. Maybe he wanted to take a shortcut... not a smart thing at this hour. It was a great risk walking here if you weren't as notorious as the man in the shadows, especially at night. Not that the blonde man would hurt him. He'd done it before, taken what he wanted with intimidation and violence, but he didn't want to do that to this man. This man seemed perfect in every way. He would never be able to forgive himself if he scarred that beautiful face or damaged him in a way that would stop him from dancing so mesmerizing. No, the hunter stalking the prey wasn't a threat this time, it were the hunters who didn't bother with stalking which he feared.

He was nearly at ease as they exited the dangerous neighbourhood, walking the last part towards the Luxor theatre trough what was a very weak attempt at a park. Nearly at ease... and then his fears were confirmed.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He'd almost thought they were save, that this beautiful man was out of danger, when hey appeared. Three men. Clearly none of them with good intentions. The blonde man decided to wait for a bit, showing his face was always risky and paniced idiots were always far more dangerous than normal ones, maybe the darker man could save himself...

Not too long after that, it became quite clear that he couldn't. One of the men had twisted his arms behind his back while one of the others was yelling insults at him, mostly about homosexuality. The third... was rummaging in his pocket, never a good sign. It happened in the blink of an eye. The one who'd been yelling and the one who'd now produced a blade attacked. Kick, smash, cut, scream.

But it wasn't just Stanley who screamed, it had been the last sound of the attacker who'd held him, now laying behind him with his head twisted in an odd angle, dead. The sight of blood welling up on the cheek of his prey and the pain on the man's face had enranged the broad, blonde man enough to kill. Not that he really needed rage to kill, it was his job after all. But this killing wasn't payed, this one was out of pure rage... for hurting his muse.

Two other screams sounded as the scarce light fell on his face, illuminating his features. Two identical screams, different voices. "El Leo!" They tried to run, but two throwing stars caught up with them with ease. Nobody hurted that beautiful creature and lived to tell the tale.

The man known as El Leo turned around, his heart nearly breaking at the sight of his beautiful muse sobbing on the ground, he gently knelt next to him. "Ssh, it's okay, nobody's going to hurt you anymore." The softness and soothing tone of his voice even surprised the bigger man himself. But he felt his heart skip a beat as big, watery brown eyes looked up with him, shimmering with pain, fear... and just a tiny glint of trust. That glint was more than the blonde man had seen in a very long time...

"You're safe. They're gone." He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms gently, but thightly around the other man, who recoiled just ever so slightly before giving into the welcoming warmth generated by El Leo's body heat. "Can you walk?" The other man gave an uncertain nod, then shook his head, then nodded again. "Lets just try and if it doesn't work, we'll find another solution." This time, only a nod was the answer. Knowing the other man was in pain, the killer gently helped him to his feet, whispering assurances and the like.

It didn't go as planned, the moment El Leo allowed Stanley to support his own weight, he abruptly lost his balance because his left leg gave away. The broad man caught him and held him close, whispering soothing words. Death wasn't a heavy enough punishment if they'd made him unable to dance again... a thought that was more horrible than anything the assasin could think of. "We'll just go for the old fashioned romantic way, then." He offered the other man a small smile, which took quite an effort since he hadn't smiled in a very long time, before scooping him up into his arms.

"Let's just go to my place and see whether I can fix you up. It'll be okay." To his surprise, Stanley nodded. Did he even know who he was dealing with? Normal men would've paniced at the mere thought of being in the same building as El Leo and this one didn't seem to afraid, he even accepted an offer to go to the stronger man's house. Then again, he'd saved his life... why would he harm him after that? It seemed quite logical for Stanley to trust him.

He didn't spare it another thought and carefully carried the other man into the Lion's Lair, strange enough, the safest place for him to be.


End file.
